Many network connected devices use a symmetric key for trust management in networks. These devices range from embedded controllers to thermostats to internet of things devices connecting to web based systems like data centers, private clouds, or even public clouds. One of the main vulnerabilities in many of these security mechanisms is that the web based systems have to maintain a copy of the symmetric key to verify authentication or encryption based on the key. Without loss of generality, assume that the devices are connected to a private or public cloud infrastructure. A database in the cloud will be used to store the secret keys of all the devices connecting to it. The number of these devices can run into millions. If the secret key database is lost, the only way to restore trusted communications is to restore a new key on each device, which can be very resource consuming, time consuming, and sometime cost prohibitive. One approach to solve this problem is to encrypt the database using a symmetric key and decrypt each secret key from the database when a device sends an encrypted message. Although this approach does provide some security, it does not provide a comprehensive solution against cyber attacks for several reasons. Typically when the data center or cloud setting is compromised, the adversary has access to all the online information. As such, it is not surprising that he will have access to the keys used for encrypting the database as well. In environments where very low response times are desired, decrypting each key once a message is received may not be a desirable solution. Many times that trust is brokered by the cloud by the communicating end points that are connected wirelessly. There have been a number of attacks in the recent past on companies where attackers have stolen security related secrets stored in secure databases.